1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology applicable to various display devices, and more particularly, to a display device designed to change an output of a channel banner according to a use pattern of a user and a method of controlling therefor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A display device can receive additional information of a broadcast channel which is received via a reception unit. The additional information of the broadcast channel may include title information of the broadcast channel, program information broadcasted on the broadcast channel, and the like. The display device can generate a channel banner including the additional information of the broadcast channel and can output the channel banner in a screen. Moreover, the display device can generate a channel banner list in a manner of collecting a channel banner of channels received via the reception unit and can output the channel banner list in the screen. And, the display device can allocate and store a channel number not only on a broadcast channel but also in an application or a web page. And, the display device can perform a pairing with at least one external device. And, the display device can perform a data communication with the paired external device. For instance, the display device may correspond to a cellular phone, a smartphone, a computer, a tablet PC, a notebook, a netbook, a TV (television), other broadcast receiving device, and the like.